


So Bound with Ice - Fanart

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fan Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Loki and Jane Foster for the story "So Bound with Ice" by subjunctive. Done for Marvel Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bound with Ice - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Bound with Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580377) by [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/pseuds/subjunctive). 



> Done with Autodesk Sketchbook Pro on the Samsung Galaxy Note 10 tablet.

  


  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/35196649753/in/dateposted-public/)

_Jane was too busy wiping her mouth – and her eyes, damn them – against the furs to notice exactly what he did with it, but there was a moment of silence, and then a strange purple glow around the token he'd been holding. It faded almost immediately, though she thought it might have sunk into the thing itself. It was made of bleached bone, carved into an elaborate design that looked like a snowflake, and hung from a knotted leather cord._

_"There," said Loki with satisfaction. Leaning up out of his chair, he looped it over her head so that it hung like a necklace.  
_


End file.
